1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an outboard motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Relatively small outboard motors are usually mounted on a boat (hull) by the operator or a mechanic shortly before use and unmounted or removed for storage after use. Numerous techniques have therefore been devised for facilitating the work of transporting the outboard motor to the storage place and related tasks, taught, for example, by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Hei 11(1999)-001199, particularly paragraphs 0019 and 0026 and FIG. 10.
However, even relatively small outboard motors are quite bulky owing to their long vertical length and therefore should desirably be improved in portability. This bulkiness also makes mounting of the outboard motor on the boat troublesome. An outboard motor long in vertical length also takes up a lot of space when stored or transported in a vehicle.